


The devil keeps me company

by ZombiKitty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombiKitty/pseuds/ZombiKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat just got out off four years full of a sick twisted game and he doesn't know who's still alive and who's not. After he meets up again with his child hood crush will he be able to have a happy ever after or did those games ruin that too? (Where homestuck is kinda of like the hunger games )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Other than human?!" I asked the disbelief in my voice. Even though some reason it seemed to make sense. "I'm afraid so" the man said smiling. It was a twisted thing full of malice. This all was just a game to him. "Demons if you will" he added. All rational thoughts were gone. "D-demons" I repeated completely baffled. "Yes.... But, your not fully demon nor are you fully human. You're a mutant" he said amusement in his voice. His words shocked me into silence. My lack of response seemed to please him because he leaned in closer before adding "you will never belong anywhere", his eyes narrowed dangerously. Shouts could be heard from the other room. "Karkat!?" Someone called. His face immediately went back to the calm, relaxed mask he had in when we all first met him. The day he brought me to his own personal hell on Earth. He straightened out his back as another frantic call was heard. "Hurry, go to your friends! It maybe the last time you will ever see them again" he said smiling calmly. This scared me even more. The next time my name was called it was in reality not some nightmare about the past. 

I opened my eyes slowly only to be blinded by the sun's vicious rays. When they finally focused I saw a tall female in front of me. "Karkat its time we leave. We've reached out destination" Kanaya said smiling sympathetically at me.   
I didn't bother to yell, or argue. I was just too tired to. Not to mention I considered Kanaya my older sister, and everybody's been through to much. In the past two years it's seemed like we've only gotten closer. I even referred to her as my "sis" and if it wasn't for the obvious resemblance difference most people would probably believe it. Kanaya was absolutely beautiful. Tall and lean with pale, almost white skin, vibrant green eyes and short,pale blonde hair. I on the other hand looked like shit. Boring grey eyes, dark brown hair and shorter than most boys, I always felt like a outcast amongst the rest of my friends. Even the dorky, duel-pistoled, boy sleeping on my shoulder was cuter than most humans. Tired of being a pillow, I flicked Jake on the forehead. He jolted awake, hair messy and glasses slipping off his face. "Glad you got comfortable, asshole" I said standing up. Jake's cheek turned a pink color as Kanaya gave a disapproving look but didn't say anything. Neither one of them took it offensively when I cursed anymore, they were just so use to it. "Where are we?" Jake asked standing up. I couldn't help but to glare. The sixteen year old was two years younger than me yet he had just recently passed me up. Even if it was a few inches I couldn't help but to feel pissed. "Umm... We're....." Kanaya tried but it looked like she was at a lost for words, which was completely out of character from her usual elegant self. "We're where?!" I asked raising an eyebrow suspiciously. Kanaya looked a little sheepish. Taking a deep breath she stated " we're in.. Texas". 

I felt my whole world crash down. I could almost bet money I went a shade paler. He was either here and alive, enjoying life without me or dead and somewhere far away. I couldn't figure out which one scared me more. "I'm sorry Karkat, but it's time. Ever since we escaped that....... place we've avoided Texas. I need to find Rose ,and Jake needs to look for Dirk" she said. Jake looked at me apologetic. That dipshit knew the whole time. Technically it was true,but the thought of what we could find scared me. "But... You don't know who made it out. We spent four years in there against our will and so many people died! How do you know they're even still here?!?" I shouted getting angry. The bus driver who had been mostly quiet the whole time looked at me quizzically. She stopped the bus and was currently watching our little 'show' with mild amusement. Kanaya looked hurt for a second before her face relaxed again. "I'm sorry you feel that way karkat. You don't have to come along. But I must know wether she's okay or not" she said begging me to understand with her eyes. I immediately felt guilty. Who was I to keep Kanaya away from her girlfriend and jake away from his secret man-crush thing . Taking a deep breath I turned so I could watch them both. "I need to make things right" jake said smiling sadly. Any thoughts of argument was subdued. I groaned slightly, bringing my hands to my face and rubbed my temples. Nodding slowly I was soon crushed into a bear hug from Jake and surprisingly Kanaya. "Oh golly! Thanks Kar!"jake said as Kanaya just smiled silently. My world was either about to get a lot better or confirmed to be the hell I considered it. Honestly I couldn't help but be a little excited. Dave Strider here we come.


	2. Piercings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat finally meets dave again!'

I've never been so nervous in my life. Waiting for somebody to answer the door when there's a possibility they all could be dead is terrifying. I began to play with my lip ring, a nervous habit. "Where the fuck did you get their address anyway" I whispered. Neither one had a chance to answer because the door was swung open by a drunk teenage girl. She was wearing a pink shirt that hung off one shoulder, with a black skirt,tights and black stilettos. The long scarf that hung off her neck was her trademark. Her pink eyes widened with shock and excitement as Her blonde, curly hair bobbed up and down when she squealed and rushed everyone into a hug. "Woah nelly Rox, hello to you too" jake said as she have him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Leaving black lipstick. "Omg finally all the Striders have been waiting for you. Oh and Rosey too!!" Roxy said happily dragging us all inside. Rose was at the table painting her nails black when we walked in. Looking up quickly she didn't even so much as say a hello to anybody before she rushed into a tight embrace with Kanaya. Turning around I saw Dirk standing there looking shocked. A black muscle shirt loosely on his body and an orange toothbrush hanging lazily out his mouth. I was actually surprised to see his glasses hanging on his shirt. His eyes an odd orange color that were opened wide. Quickly slipping them on he dropped the toothbrush before rushing to give jake a hug that completely didn't say 'I'm-so-gay-for-you-'. Rolling my eyes I looked around a little. I felt my heart stop when I didn't see Dave anywhere. Seeing my pained expression Dirk started grinning. 'He's in the third room to your right' he said. I tried my best not to run into the hallway but I'm pretty sure I failed considering the giggles that filled the room from behind me. Finding the third bedroom I accidentally ran into the door. Yes literally fucking ran into his door. Clutching my forehead I opened the door warily. The room was a mess. CD's, clothes, and pictures everywhere. A faint mist was coming from a closed door, where a shower could be heard. Figuring he would be I while I sat down on his bed. I felt my stomach flip when I thought about seeing my old crush. Shit I sound like some thirteen year old girl. I thought. Desperately trying to think of something else I glanced at all the photos covering his bed. I bent down and picked up a picture. It was a pic of me. I felt myself blush. Picking up another I was surprised to see it was a picture of me again. I was so absorbed in my confusion I didn't notice somebody was behind me. "Can I fucking help you?" A familiar voice asked. I spun around to see dave. He had drops of water falling from his body and hair. His 'ironic' sunglasses were removed from his eyes revealing a beautiful red color. I was mesmerized for a while. What the fuck is up with the Everybody's genes these day. Dave's eyes widened when he saw my face. I tried my best not to blush considering he was only wearing a towel. I hugged me sweater tighter around my body. Seeking comfort in its black fabric. "Karkat!?" He said rushing toward me. He hugged me tightly. Damn they all sure loved to hug each other. Dave smiled happily. "It is so good to see you!" He stated. I hesitantly hugged him back. "Now most of us are here. John and Terezi are here too!" He said sounding pleased. My heart hurt at the remembrance of Terezi. I had a small crush on the girl but had a bigger crush on Dave back then. And when they both went out I could only hide my hurt with angry faces, and loud curse words. I faked a smile, something I practically mastered. "That's so cool!" I said and it even shocked me how happy my voice sounded despite the fact I was just reminded the boy I like is already taken. Dave pulled back at that and frowned a little. I raised and eyebrow. After a few awkward minutes of silence his eyes fell on my lips. I felt myself blush. "You got piercings?" He asked smirking. I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah snake bites." I replied. "Didn't think you had it in you. I mean those RomCons ruined your whole 'I'm too angry to give a fuck about life' look" he said a mischievous glint in his eyes. Taking on the challenge I stood a little straighter. "Oh yeah, well Strider I thought you could never be seen without your sunglasses. Never thought you would have such big ass eyebrows , and I distinctly remember you cried when you got that nose piercing" I said smiling slightly. Dave's hands flew to his face before he ran into the bathroom only to come back with his aviators on. "I'm sure you'd like to continue talking to this but I'd really like to get dressed so let me say this politely. Get. The. Fuck. Out." He said turning to rummage through his seemingly useless closet. I mean everything was in the floor anyway. I took that as my cue to leave. Walking back into the kitchen I walked into to quite a odd scene. Rose and Kanaya were cuddled up on the couch and strange enough so were Terezi and John. They look the same. John was still his adorably dorky self and Terezi looked like the same pretty girl She was four years ago except for the fact her eyesight was actually back. Her turquoise eyes focused on me and she smiled before focusing back on to the three kids telling the story. Roxy, Jake, and Dirk were all telling some hilarious tale from the past while Jane was at the counter mixing something in a bowl. Everything felt ..... Right again. Like this is how things should always be. "Oh good Karkles your back. Roxy'a having a party for your arrival" Terezi said smiling. I smiled back as best as I could. Parties weren't really my thing. "Did I hear something about a party?" Dave said from behind me. I turned around a stared. He was a good foot taller me. And I couldn't help but to think he still looked extremely hot. He was wearing dark skinny jeans with varies of tears and rips, a red hoodie with some kind of gear in the front and matching black converse. Of course he had his sunglasses and nose ring in. He flicked a piece of damp, platinum blonde hair out of his face. "There's gonna be one at Rox's tonight" dirk said giving me a knowing smile. Dave suddenly seemed energized "aw yeah Roxy throws the best parties!" He called fist pumping the air. Rolling my eyes I sat in a chair next to Dirk and began to talk about random things as I kept on glancing at Dave.


	3. Constellations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk mad karkat have a feels jam

I finally managed to squeeze out the door of Roxy's new house. It was very big. I managed to stumble pass a few people before finally managing to get some fresh air. I sat down on the grass crossed legged. I guess I'm not the only one out here since I heard footsteps then a soft thud. In the corner of my eye I saw Dirk laying down his arms under his head. He was staring at the stars. "There's the Capricorn symbol" he stated. The mention of that made my heart hurt. I was trying my best not to think of the past. Those were the hardest four years of my life. "Who taught you the constellations?" I asked glancing at the stars for myself. Dirk was quiet for a while. "Bro" was all he needed to say for me to wish I never asked. An awkward silence came over us. I expected it to last forever , but soon it was broken by him to my relief. "Do you ever wish you never met us all there?" He asked suddenly looking at me. I was taken a back by his question. "N-no of course not, why would you ask that?" I asked seriously curious. Dirk stared at me for a little while. "Because if we didn't meet there maybe we could've met somewhere normal and had good friendships. Without all the sadness and death" he replied quietly. "And ......and maybe I could've met Jake some where like at school or at a coffee shop or maybe if I hadn't met him at all I wouldn't have this one sided love " he added looking generally angry. "I mean that man took all of our childhoods away and now we can't even have a functional relationship". Dirk finished and I was at a lost for words. I was surprised I actually found an answer that would calm him down. Thank you RomCons! "It's not one sided" I replied. He looked at me confused. 'Huh' was all I got. "Jake likes you back. All he ever talked about was 'fixing things with you' what things I really don't know" I said and he sat up immediately. "Really?!" He asked his eyes wide. I simply nodded. Dirk smiled happily and leaned back on his hands. "Do you like my brother?" He asked completely fucking surprising me. "NOOO!!!" I shouted but I knew my cheeks turned bright red. Dirk shushed me before laughing his ass off. He stood up and stretched. " it's getting dark so I guess I should see what's going on in side". He said starting walk away. Before he left though he leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Dave has been in love with you " he left casually with a wink. I felt myself become red as a tomato. When I actually calmed my heart down I decided To hurry up and go inside so nobody saw my eyes at night. I didn't need to be called a 'monster' ever again.


	4. Dirk fucking Strider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk starts some shit up :o)

Making my way to the house I heard cheering. I didn't know what the hell was happening before I opened the door. Everybody was gathered in a Circle. I came closer before dirk grabbed my wrist and sat me down between him and dave. He smiled at me mischievously and put a bottle In the middle. Oh shit. Spin the bottle. The crowd cheered and dared Roxy to go first since it was her party. It zoomed past everyone before slowing then stopping in front of jane. "Oh my" the girl said. Rox winked at her and leaned in then kissed her lightly on the lips. Everyone cheered.

As everyone got a turn I Felt my heart beat faster. When jake spun it landed on Dirk who was all too happy to oblige. "Karkles' turn!" Terezi screamed and everyone laughed when I began to blush. With a shaky hand I spun the bottle an looked up at Dirk too afraid to see who it was gonna be. He was about to say something before I heard a gasp and his eyes widened as his smile grew. I turned my head slowly. "Oh shit" I whispered. "Davvee!!" Roxy slurred. I stood up quickly and tried to mumble a bunch of excuses but Dirk grabbed me by my sweater and literally lifted me off the ground and dropped me on to Dave's lap. We stared at each other for a little while. All 'coolness' was gone. When we didn't do anything Dirk leaned in "mother. Fucking. Kiss!" He demanded. Dave looked like he was about to say something but I hurried up and gently pecked him on the lips. Extremely embarrassed I rushed into a random room. When I saw the familiar clutter I tried to run for the door only to have it blocked by Dave. "Woah Karkitty you okay it was just a game" Dave said. I don't know why but the way he worded it made me mad. "Sorry but that's disgusting" I said without even really thinking. I just didn't want him to find out liked I him. Dave's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Disgusting?!" He asked angrily steeping closer. Which every step he took I would take two back. "Fuck" I whispered when my back hit the wall. Dave put his hands in the side of my face. Some strange twisted part of my brain found this attractive. "Is  
This disgusting?" He asked leaning in and kissed my neck. Holy fuck is he drunk?!? I felt a little problem forming in the southern area. Dave leaned back and turned around saying "what?" . I hadn't even noticed Dirk walked in. "Well you seem ....busy sooo....?" Dirk said smirking. Dave rolled his eyes. "Yes I'm busy but maybe you can help me. You're gay right?!" Dave asked. A gasp was heard and we all turned to see jake behind dirk. Dirk groaned before slamming the door shut and locking it. "One fucking problem at a time" he hissed. I never seen Dirk so worked up. "So why are you so mad?" He asked raising a perfect eyebrow. "This little fucker thinks we're disgusting" Dave stated glaring at me. Both of dirks eyebrows shot up this time. "We" Dirk asked smiling. Dave rolled his eyes "yeah I'm gay too. Sue me but apparently Karkat is homophobic" Dave said and I almost laughed. I just got a boner from just a little playing around and rough housing. Dirk glanced down and his mouth opened in shock a little. Oh please don't mention it I begged in my mind. "Well...." He started. "If Karkat's homophobic than what" he said raising a finger and taping his chin. "What is that?" He finished bowing his head down. slowly Dave followed his gaze and I could see his red eyes widen. Thank you dirk for literally pointing my arousal out! I thought. Dave opened his mouth to say something but a loud scream stopped us all. Dave was the first to leave. As I passed Dirk on the way to the door I said "wait till I see you and English together". 

I left leaving him looking scared in Dave's room as revenge plans played in my head.


End file.
